


Tim Needs To Opt Out Of The Baby Yoga Mom Group Chat

by Anonymous



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Baby Fic, Blanket Permission, I didn't decide if this was trans ftm Tim or omega Tim sorry, Insecurity, Kid Fic, M/M, Pregnancy, that is left vague to the reader's interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kon thinks Tim carrying their baby is really hot.DC Kinkmeme fill for body worship.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128
Collections: DC Kink Meme





	Tim Needs To Opt Out Of The Baby Yoga Mom Group Chat

“Hey, you know you’re not going out like that, right?”  
  
Tim looked over his shoulder, startled at the sound of Kon’s voice. Not exactly normal for him, being as paranoid and vigilant a Bat as he was.  
  
Tim reassured himself that it wasn’t an enemy who had gotten the drop on him. Then he scowled, Kon’s words fully processed. “If I went out on patrol, it would be my choice,” he said, evenly, ignoring Kon’s muttered “the wrong choice” in response.  
  
Kon gave him an indecipherable look. “You want this baby, too, Tim.”  
  
“That doesn’t sound like asking,” Tim replied mildly.  
  
“I _know_ you want this baby, too, Tim. She was your idea in the first place.”  
  
“Yes,” Tim admitted. “I wasn’t planning to patrol anyway. Just wanted to see if the suit still fit.”  
  
“It does,” said Kon, appreciatively, leaning forward to stretch his arms from behind to around Tim’s waist. He was still small enough now that there’s still a curve there, a dip at his natural waist line even as he grows larger and rounder with child.  
  
Tim took a breath, a little heavy, before his lips curled into a small smile. He placed his hands over Kon’s where they cupped his round belly. “And we’ve decided it’s going to be a ‘she’ now?”  
  
“I just _know_ , Tim.”  
  
“Uh-huh. What happens when the doctors tell us different?”  
  
“What can the doctors do that I can’t?” Kon said. “X-ray vision, remember?”  
  
Tim smacked him on the shoulder, knowing it wouldn’t hurt. “No cheating! You get to find out exactly when I do, Kon!”  
  
Kon made a face, but it quickly melted into a fond smile. “Yeah, I know. Fair’s fair.”  
  
They sat there, together, for a moment in fond silence.  
  
Then, Kon broke the silence. “So…,” Kon said, stretching the word out in the way he does when he’s about to suggest something he hopes Tim will want, too. “I was wondering. Since you’re not going out.”  
  
Tim raised his eyebrows.  
  
“If I could get you out of your suit?”  
  
“Hm,” Tim said, pretending to think about it, the tip of his index finger pressed to his lips in a dramatization.  
  
“Timmmm,” Kon whined.  
  
“You know,” said Tim, acting skills failing him as his fake thoughtful expression bloomed into a full bodied grin that was impossible to fight. “They told me once I was pregnant you wouldn’t find me attractive anymore.”  
  
By his tone, it is obvious that he knew that this was not the case.  
  
Kon frowned anyway. “Who told you that?”  
  
“Oh,” Tim said, dismissively waving a hand. “You don’t know them.”  
  
Kon tucked his head into Tim’s neck from behind, breathing in his scent there. “Tell me, Tim.” When he spoke, Kon’s breath was hot against his skin. “Who was it? I’ll fly over and give them a piece of my mind.”  
  
“Just the moms of the baby yoga group I’m a part of,” said Tim. “No one special. They don’t need a visit from Superboy. And they’re wrong. So it doesn’t matter. ”  
  
“So wrong,” agreed Kon and resumed sucking wetly at the hollow of Tim’s throat.  
  
“Mm, Kon,” said Tim, tightening his grip on Kon’s hands.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Show me how wrong they are.”  
  
At those words, Kon sprung into action. He used his tactile telekinesis to bring Tim down to the bed gently and with significant intent, switching their positions so he could look down at Tim laying on his back, suit only slightly askew. “You’ll have to cancel baby yoga class tonight,” he warned. “I’m gonna get you out of that suit and kiss you everywhere at least a dozen times. Then I’m gonna fuck you every way I know how—”  
  
“Fingers,” said Tim, urgently, reaching up to grab at Kon’s large hands with his own. A request.  
  
“Fingers, absolutely,” agreed Kon. “I won’t forget.” He bent his neck to touch their lips together, and when he pulled back, their faces inches away, he spoke again. “I’ll show you just how attractive I find you,” he promised, and dipped his head down to Tim’s belly to shower it with hot, wet, fluttery kisses.  
  
***  
“The baby,” said Tim. “It’s kicking.”  
  
“She’s not an ‘it’, Tim. She’s the prettiest, smartest, strongest, most precious-est one-fourth Kryptonian baby in the entire world.”  
  
“She’s the _only_ one-fourth Kryptonian baby in the entire world, Kon. You’re setting the bar pretty low for our daughter.”  
  
Kon scowled. “She could beat all the other babies in hand-to-hand combat since the first trimester! The sky’s the limit for her, baby!”  
  
“Alright, Clone Boy,” said Tim, rolling his eyes with a fond smile on his face. He grabbed Kon’s hand and laid it flat, palm down, against his stomach. “Do you feel her?”  
  
Kon took a moment to respond, tears welling up in his eyes. “Yeah,” he said finally. “I feel her.”

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback always welcome, including concrit. No time limit, either! Comments will always be appreciated!
> 
> <3
> 
> LMK if you're interested in anything more from this verse.


End file.
